Marindiel/Hintergrund
Die Informationen dieser Seite sind reine Informationen, die nur direkten Familienangehörigen oder engen Freunden des Charakters zugänglich sind, so nicht anders vermerkt. Der Unterhaltung und dem Interesse wegen kann diese Seite natürlich dennoch gelesen werden. Rückblick Geburt Marindiel wurde etwa im Jahre -93 in der Nähe des Windläuferdorfes geboren, fast fünfzig Jahre nach der Geburt ihres Bruders Felomas, in dem heute als Geisterlande bekannten Teil von Quel'Thalas. Vater Gadal, der Aufgrund eines unglücklichen Unfalles nicht mehr in der Lage war, seinen Dienst bei den Waldläufern weiter zu führen, entschied sich alsbald dafür, Erendil DämmerwehrErfundener NPC. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass man sich an seine Gerberei erinnert. in seinem Lederwarengeschäft auszuhelfen und zu unterstützen, um wenigstens in irgend einer Weise für die Waldläufer von Nutzen zu sein, da unter anderem auch sie teilweise bei ihm ihre Materialien bestellten. thumb|left|128px|Marindiel, gezeichnet von Iveri. Marindiels Mutter, Cyoris, verdingte sich unter dessen als Näherin in einer nahen Schneiderei. Der einzige, der tatsächlich das Zeug zu einem guten Arkanisten hatte, war Felomas, der sein Studium allerdings niemals beenden sollte. Glück im Unglück war es, dass Marindiel sich in Silbermond befand, als eine Armada von Wiedergängern über das hohe Reich herfiel und große Teile Quel'Thalas verwüsteten und verseuchten. Der nahen Ausrottung entgehend, konnte sie mit wenigen anderen Bürgern noch rechtzeitig evakuiert werden und entkam so nur knapp dem Tod, während ihre Familie im nördlichen Teil des Landes bereits zu den vielen Toten ihrer Rasse zählten. Jene, die nicht mehr gefunden wurden, gelten auch heute noch als verschollen. leftThe Burning Crusade Mittellos, obdachlos und verzweifelt, wie viele andere Quel'dorei unmittelbar nach dem Angriff der Geißel, sollte auch der wenig magiebegabten Marindiel schon bald die Energie des Sonnenbrunnens fehlen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf ihren König zu verlassen und so folgte sie loyal jeder Anweisung, jedem Schritt und jedem Versprechen, dass er an die Übrigen seines Volkes richtete. Kaum hatten sich die Ersten zurück in ihre Heimat gewagt, um die Trümmer ihres einst so stolzen Königreiches zu entfernen, machte auch sie sich auf zurück nach Silbermond. Nie hatte sie die Heimat verlassen, kannte die Wälder und Dörfer wie ihre Westentasche. Die wunderschöne Hauptstadt in diesem Zustand zu sehen, mit all den Toten in und um der Todesschneise herum, sollten ihr noch viele, viele schlaflose Nächte kosten. Um so empörter war sie, als sie von den Umständen auf Draenor erfuhr und es sich herausstellen musste, dass ihr einst so geschätzter König das eigene Volk auf diese Weise verraten hatte. Der Beitritt zur Horde bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen und Zweifel, wo jene Mitglieder doch verantwortlich für den Tod so vieler tapferer Männer und Frauen gewesen waren, die in den vorherigen Kriegen gegen sie Kämpfen mussten. Die Sin'dorei an der Seite von Trollen und Orks? UND auch noch unterstützt von Untoten? Obgleich sie an der Führungsqualität des Lordregenden keine Zweifel hegte, war dieser Zusammenschluss mit der Geißel wohl einer der skurrilsten und unwirklichsten Dinge, die sie in ihrem Leben zu ertragen hatte. leftWrath of the Lichking Die Kriege in Nordend bekam Marindiel nicht wirklich mit. Da sie weder kämpfen noch großartig zaubern konnte, musste sie sich stets auf Berichte von Rückkehrern verlassen. Zu dieser Zeit arbeitete sie bereits auf dem Falkenplatz und half Wachpersonal sowie Dienstleistern aus.Man kann Marindiel durchaus schon einmal dort gesehen haben. leftCataclysm Halbwegs verschont von der zerstörerischen Kraft des Drachen Todesschwinge, blieb Marin auch hier von größeren Schäden befreit und erhielt wichtige Informationen von Soldaten und Abenteurern, die sich in den unmittelbaren Umgebungen befanden hatten. Den neuen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei betrachtete sie dabei stets kritisch. leftMists of Pandaria Als einfache Bürgerin des thalassischen Reiches musste die junge Frau auch hier auf eigene Erfahrungen verzichten. Je mehr man ihr von dem neuen Kontinent und dessen Einheimischen erzählte, desto neugieriger wurde sie auf dieses wundersame Land. Einen Pandaren bekam sie nie zu Gesicht, das Sha war ihr bis dato selbstredend ebenfalls unbekannt. Eines aber steht klar: Eines Tages möchte auch sie Pandaria bereisen und sich ein Bild von seinen wundersamen Geschichten machen, die ihr so aufgeregt erzählt wurden. Garroshs Sturz empfindet sie als große Erleichterung, denn was hätte nur passieren können, wenn ein Ork wie er ungehindert weiter hätte handeln können? Da die Gefahr, von Getriebenen angegriffen zu werden, sich mittlerweile gelegt hat und die Händler und Tavernenbesitzer einen Großteil selbst bewerkstelligen können, wurde es für Marin Zeit, sich rasch eine neue Arbeit zu suchen, um sich weiter über Wasser halten zu können. Ein Gesuch der Forschungs- und Aufklärungseinheit der Blutwanderer auf den Schwarzen Brettern der Stadt führte sie schon bald zu Iveri Schattenhüter, wo sie für die Einheit kleinere und größere Aufgaben erledigte. Auch dies sollte nicht von dauer sein. Ungereimtheiten ließen die Einheit zerbrechen, worauf sie eine Stelle im Hause der Magistrix Shadur annahm; sich um den Haushalt kümmerte. Erst die bitte, ihr in das Haus Silbernach zu folgen, sollte ihr einen Posten als Magd des Hauses verschaffen. Anmerkungen